


Those Youtubers, 'If You Can't Fight 'Em, Join 'Em!'

by rosarymic



Series: YouTube Adventures With Ciel & Sebastian [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Adult Elizabeth Midford, All Adults Easy To Say, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Mentioned Elizabeth/Sieglinde, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarymic/pseuds/rosarymic
Summary: Being somewhat two people influenced in the whole world of Youtube is hard especially when you have an ongoing relationship you don't want to reveal.Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive, two well known British youtubers are shipped a lot by their fans. Despite truly dating and are madly in love, the two try to hide their true status relationship and try to just pretend as normal 'best friends'.Though, one day Ciel seemed to just let a scene of affection slip by and is fighting so hard between to just let the seemingly innocent scene go or edit it out like they usual do.He knew he could edit it out. But, honestly, between sincerity of wanting to tell their secret or let it be out is a struggle.So, there's one thing they need to do.Ask a friend he supposed.





	Those Youtubers, 'If You Can't Fight 'Em, Join 'Em!'

> _“All right then, captain. I agree with everything but I think our ship is sailing away and I’d be very grateful if you’d lead the way.”_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

“Don’t sail that there, you bollocks! ARGH!” The usual screams echoed through the vast space of the duo’s gaming room. A certain ravenette rolled his crimson wine eyes, swiftly shifting the little stick controller to the side and ignored his partner’s yelling.

“Sebastian!”

“What?” The casual ‘what’ resulted in a jab to the side by the other; to which he yelped and nearly dropped their only controller.

“Ah—Ciel! You nearly made me drop this thing!” The other; or Ciel as he was called, smirked, taking the opportunity to go full on tickle war with the ravenette.

“Oh really? Then how about this?” Instantly, the two gamers started to tickle each other; the usual screams were lifted to playful laughter and some odd banters. Both were enjoying their time until teal oceanic orbs glanced to the familiar lens recording them. Huh. He almost forgot they were playing this game to upload it to their channel and they just added a scene to the bloopers.

Yup, _private bloopers_.

Maybe to some, this tickling scene shouldn’t be a problem. It wasn’t like they were kissing, making out or doing anything inappropriate ... It’s just ...

“Ciel?” The soft alluring voice managed to bring the bluenette back to reality’s grounds. He shook his head, sighing before shifting his gaze to Sebastian. Crimson wine stared worryingly into teal oceanic ones. Ciel teared his gaze away, looking to the side. He couldn’t look Sebastian in the eye right now. Somehow deep down, he didn’t know why but he felt saddened all of a sudden.

Yes, they have everything now; a home, a stable paid job, a career they loved doing, their adoring love and friendship but ... The bluenette still felt as if his heart was aching to tell their people something he had been waiting for so long. Something special that defined them together. His relationship with Sebastian. As odd or strange as it sounded, he truly wished he could share everything with their people like how much he loved Sebastian in general but no matter how much he wanted to, he knew that would only cause unnecessary drama and chaos especially if they were to collab with someone else or somewhat break up.

Or worse, people would start wanting more content of their relationship instead of what they give them now and to be fair, Ciel wasn’t yearning for that day to come any sooner. It was enough that their people had caused so much trouble for them in the past years because of ridiculous speculation and merely odd evidence. Hell, even saying a regular platonic ‘ _I love you_ ’ was hard. Ciel didn’t want to add fuel to the already burning fire.

As much as it hurt him sometimes to call his beloved as just his ‘best friend’, he supposed for the sake of their sanity and the privacy of it all, he’ll just have to suck it up and manage it. I mean, not that he really minded calling Sebastian that because literally, that black jet haired man **_IS_ ** his best friend. Though, it‘s so hard to not just kiss sometimes especially when they win in games or when the other comes out with a smart solution for the problems. It was so **_HARD_ ** not to grab the other’s shoulder and slammed lips. It was so hard. Ciel guessed if they even slipped up— _which they’ve had in the past_ —they’d usually just edit it out or do something to make it seem like a joke.

Of course people had taken it out of context but as far as it went, it had been working. Their relationship was still ambiguous and the only thing their audience know is that they’re best friends and nothing more.

“Ciel ....” Again, that soft worrying voice the bluenette came to love no matter how long he had heard it. He didn’t respond until long delicate fingers caressed his cheeks and pulled his chin to soft worrying crimson wine orbs.

“Ciel ... Come on ... Talk to me. What’s wrong? Did I say anything triggering?” As fast as lightening, Ciel shook his head.

“No ... That’s not it.” The bluenette looked away, frail arms loosely wrapped around the other’s neck. Sebastian sighed, wrapping his arms around the youngster’s waist. Yup, this **_definitely will be_** in the private bloopers.

“Then what is it, Ciel?” Honestly, Ciel wanted to just drop this conversation and continue on playing the game they were currently playing but ... if they didn’t have this conversation now, it’ll probably be a forgotten topic or it won’t have the same serious atmosphere as it had right now.

At least, to Ciel that is. Welp, better to just let it out then.

“When Sebastian?” That question was supposed to be longer but Ciel’s lips moved faster than his mind at this point. Sebastian couldn’t help but give him a confused stare.

“When what?” Of course, he didn’t understand the topic.

“When ...” Ciel paused, gulping before he continued.

“When are we going to tell them about us?”

“Ciel—”

“Because Lizzy and Sullivan came out of the closet yesterday to nearly everyone else ... and I just ... My parents don’t even know I’m not straight!—Unlike yours ... they’re quite a tough cookie ... What if they don’t accept me? What if everyone hates me after this? What if—" Ciel stopped as Sebastian’s finger laid on his lips.

“ **Ciel Phantomhive**. Listen to me right now.” The bluenette looked confused for a second but nodded anyway. Sebastian removed his finger and softly wrapped his arms around the bluenette’s shoulders.

“Even if we aren’t that brave now, we will someday. Someday we will tell everyone about us; the full us—you, me ... being in the closets.. just everything when we’re fully ready. Someday, we’ll stop caring about what people think of our relationship and be honest. But that’s someday. Now ...” He rubbed Ciel’s shoulders.

“Now ... We get by what we have and slowly build up the determination to do those things we marked as someday, okay? I know we can do it somehow, Ciel ... but now isn’t just the right time for me. Trust me, one day we will be that brave, okay?” A smile crossed the ravenette’s lips as his partner leaned in and pecked his cheek.

“All right then, captain. I agree with everything but I think our ship is sailing away and I’d be very grateful if you’d lead the way.” The joyous laughter that followed made the bluenette’s heart beat miles faster than one can imagine and he found himself laughing along. He can do this.

**_THEY_ ** can do this. Grabbing back the controller, they sat like they normally would, changing some angles of the camera and started their gaming again.

_It’s game time_.

 

* * *

 

 

A soon as they finished, Sebastian literally yawned and stretched his arms around Ciel’s shoulder and perched them there; to which the male merely rolled his eyes playfully and smiled softly.

Ah, his secret beloved is sometimes so affectionate when he wants to be. But, eh. It didn’t matter to the bluenette as long as he was happy and content with what they have right now.

“Do you still want to remove that tickle scene?” Sebastian asked, pulling the young man closer, leaning onto his fluffy shiny blue greyish crown. Ciel didn’t say a word for a few seconds until he turned and huffed.

“I ... I want it there but should we leave it there? Won’t it get people suspicious?” After a whole time of thinking and passing thoughts, the secret couple decided to call the one person they knew how to handle this issue and give advice.

“Merrilyn?” The ravenette titled his head.

“Merrilyn.” The bluenette said firmly. They needed an answer and who better to call at this time and moment than her?

 

* * *

 

“Yes ... I guess you can call it that. Though, it’s more of an etiquette problem than anything, Merri.” The two were live streaming; as per usual in their schedule.

You see, these two were kind of tight on their schedules so say, even if they were tired or sick, they’d still find a way to make a video and post it. That was how dedicated they were in their career. Merrilyn cocked her eyebrows.

“Really? Huh, I thought that too but hey, since they looked more tired, I thought it was just some different problem but an etiquette problem does make sense.” Fye smiled small, gazing her beloved roommate and best friend for almost 2 decades before shifting her attention to the chat.

“Susan told us to go call someone.” Merrilyn smirked, rolling her eyes playfully.

“What ... as in a ... prank call or what?” That mischievous tone in the young woman’s voice hyped Fye to some extent that she couldn’t resist to send a small poke to her sides; to which got a yelp out of her and small squeaky ‘Fye!’ from the young woman. Oh how adorable.

“Sorry, you were just too cute! But, yes .. most probably. Though, who do we call at this time and hou—” Fye laughed before she was cut off by a ringing.

 

_**RING! RING! RING!** _

 

Merrilyn quickly took out her phone, surprised to see who called. Nonetheless, she swiped left and held it near her ear.

“Who is it ...?” Merrilyn gave Fye a quick _wiggle of the finger_ before she muttered to the speaker.

“Ciel? Hello?”

“Hello, Merri ...” Just by the tone, Merrilyn already knew it was serious personal business. The young female took a step a head and stood up.

“Yeah .. It’s me. What’s up? You okay?” A sigh was heard.

“I’m good actually. Just, in a hackle is all. Are you ... busy right now?” Merrilyn gazed her partner and the livestream chat, biting her lip.

“Uh, a bit. I’m live-streaming but other than that, I’m good to go. Hold on for a moment.” She shifted her attention to Fye and gave her a sort of ‘ _I have to take this privately now._ ’ look. Fye blinked softly and nodded, casually flicking the other’s forehead, resulting in them both giggling and just saying sweet nothings before Merrilyn walked out into her bedroom.

“Okay ... I’m back. So, what’s wrong? You having a fight with Sebastian or something?” She literally could feel Ciel rolling his eyes at her question. She didn’t know why though; just a gut instinct.

“No, Merri ... It’s ... It’s about a video.”

“Oh .. Okay. Well, shoot.”

“Well, we were filming the usual gaming stuff.”

“Uhuh ...”

“And then ... We kind of tickled each other; laughing and enjoying our day until I realized we were still filming.”

“And ... What’s wrong with that? Or is it the tickling?”

“It’s the tickling scene. You know how secretive we are ... but ... I’m not sure. Should we keep the scene and just edit some of the stuff or should I just ... ya’ know ... keep it in the private bloopers?” Merrilyn shook her head, sighing.

“Ciel ... I know you’re secretive and everything but don’t be too secretive.” She paused and coughed. “Don’t be too strict about things and I know it kind of sounds like a rubbish advice since it’s coming from someone who literally doesn’t give a crap about anyone’s opinion anymore, but trust me... Ciel. Worrying about this too much isn’t going to help anyone. In fact, it’ll just slowly feed on you and I honestly don’t want that since I’ve done things like that too; hiding my trails with Fye and just show the basic us ...”

“Yes, while it does deliver the message to people but it’ll suck away your happiness because you have to think about every move you make and that sucks. Plus, you can’t show your true feelings. What’s the point of that when you literally want to show genuine reaction to the audience?”

“But that’s—” Ciel was about to say something but was quickly cut off.

“I didn’t mean you should kiss your boyfriend in front of camera, damn it. I’m just saying you should at least let some affections go like ... to me, tickles are fine! It’s not like you’re displaying anything rare. Just trust me on this. If people get wind up too much, then just ignore them a bit.” She paused, sighing.

“... Or be like me and Fye. We literally don’t give any fucks right now. We just let people say what they want to say about us while we just enjoy them. Like, seriously. I’m telling you ... It’s better to join them when you can’t fight them ‘cause if you continue fighting something that seemed pointless of your efforts, then its going to be pointless in fighting anyway.” Ciel didn’t utter a word but heaved out a soft sigh.

She was right. He shouldn’t have cared that much. That was just nothing but friendly banter, right?

_Right?_

“Though ....” He hummed in response.

“I think if you’re ready, then ... I suggest leave some hints but I don’t know. I do know you’re the type to be private as Sebastian and ... I don’t know. Just ... be careful and take care of yourselves. We both care for you two deeply, okay?” A smile crossed the bluenette’s lips.

“Okay. Noted. We care for you both too. Take care as well. I’ll call you if anything else comes up and for the future dates of the talk video soon, yeah?” The male heard a small giggle before he chuckled along.

“Righto! Alright then ... So, goodbye and good luck! Say hi to Sebastian for us too! Bye!”

“Bye!” **_CLICK._**

Welp, he guessed the scene was going to included then. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So what did Merri say?” Was the first thing his lover asked.

Ciel hummed, walked over and laid his head on the young ravenette’s shoulder.

“She said we should just include it which ... I think seems reasonable especially with her explanation.”

“So, we’re keeping it in— _minus the hugging scene and everything intimate after that is_?” Ciel chuckled. So specific he was.

“We’re keeping it in.” The smile planted on his beloved’s lips as the young ravenette leaned down and pecked his lips was worth the choice.

**_We’re keeping it in. We can do this. Care less ... Love more._ **

 

* * *

 

 

_**TING!** _

 

**—YOU’VE RECEIVED A MESSAGE—**

 

**_‘I love you so much. You’re my everything and I hope I mean the same way to you. Without you, my world wouldn’t be completed. You’re my soul mate and I hope mine forever. Thank you for existing.’_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if people kinda don't like Sebaciel but I just want to write about them somehow and yeah.
> 
> If you don't like it, sorry ... I guess? I don't know what else to say.
> 
> But anyway, as people are aware, all of them are ADULTS. 
> 
> Sebastian : 25
> 
> Ciel : 23
> 
> Fye : 23
> 
> Merri : 22
> 
> Lizzy : 24
> 
> Sieglinde : 21
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> Please let me know what your thoughts are on this fanfic and leave your comments below. And ... I wanna ask, do you kinda want me to make this somewhat of a series of Ciel-Sebastian youtube adventures or not? No promises, just asking though <3
> 
> That's all. Thank you, everyone!
> 
> And say 'I' if you've read all this. Thank you again! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
